


"Government Hooker"

by kibombs



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Face-Fucking, M/M, Sex Club, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 16:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibombs/pseuds/kibombs
Summary: Kibum was done with the nightlife of clubbing, that is, until he laid eyes on Taemin.





	"Government Hooker"

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt Summary:** _Kibum never expected the best dancer at his favorite club to even lay eyes on him, let alone have his way with him._
> 
> * * *
> 
> I added a mini plot to this prompt... Please enjoy stripper!Taemin~
> 
> -R

The clubbing scene was starting to become something Kibum hardly volunteered to do, in fact he’s almost ceased going out clubbing anymore. He began to grow tired of it as he got older — burning himself out as he used to go dancing every weekend, realizing how cheap and dirty clubs really were each time he ended up drunk in the bathroom stalls, or waking up to a stranger he didn’t really remember meeting. He loved dancing, loved drinking, and having a good time, he just couldn’t find the simple joy, the exhilarating rush and payoff, clubbing used to give him anymore.  
  
A nice glass of wine while watching a movie snuggled next to his dogs slowly became one of Kibum’s ideal weekend activities, so when his friends began to pester him through text about checking out a new strip club in town, he knew this wouldn’t end up in his favor. Especially considering his friend’s frustrations that concerned Kibum becoming boring and never spending a good drunk time outside his own home anymore. Kibum sits annoyed with an irked expression in his kitchen, scrolling through the stream of texts sent to him in the past hour.

_i heard the club is lgbt, and that they have both female and male strippers! ;)_

_-_

_oh that’s nice, kibum-ah you definitely have to come! they open at 10pm, we’re going tonight!_

_-_

_kibum! pls tell us ur going this time :(_

_-_

_well ive heard that first time customers get 3 free drinks, so thats all i needed to convince me! maybe that can convince kibum too, who can so no to free drinks?_

_-_

_‘strip club’ was all i needed to hear, HAHA. i’m down!_

“Wow, they’re really set on going, aren’t they?” Kibum sighs to himself trying to come up with excuses to get out of this, but for some reason there’s a heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach that tells him there is no way out. It’s been a good month since he went out dancing, so the thought of going back into a club, stuffy and loud, is already making Kibum’s head hurt… and a strip club at that? He’d never been to one so he can’t help but to imagine it being shadier than any other club out there. Women and men displaying themselves to people for dirty money, and lord knows what else happens behind the scenes. His friends, however, were probably most motivated by the fact that out of all of them Kibum was the only one who hadn't ever been to a strip club.  
  
As he’s deep in thought being pessimistic about going out, Kibum can feel his phone persistently buzz with more and more messages. He surely has to reply before one of his friends decides to show up uninvited just to convince him in person. So, with a giant sigh he opens his phone and begins to type — he decides to keep his decline short and sweet, hopefully his friends will take it as a hint to stop pestering and leave him out of this.

_i hope you guys have a good time! :-) i think i’ll skip out this time!_

* * *

The loud pumping of electronic music rings through Kibum’s ears, he’s seated alone at the bar wondering how on earth he ended up at this forsaken strip club after all. It’s almost as chaotic as he imagined, but pleasantly cleaner than he originally gave credit for. He’s also more than pleasantly surprised when the music selection happens to be right up his alley (dirty and techno heavy), and the three free drinks turned out in his favor, making it much easier for him to relax. The entire club is brightly lit in red lights with blue undertones and blinking lasers, certainly giving a more exhilarating feel to the setting as a whole. Kibum can certainly imagine himself going home with a stranger, if he gets drunk enough. He’s reminded of the excitement clubbing usually brought him, and it feels mischievous.  
  
His imagination only boils in his thoughts as he continues to watch people from the bar while finishing his second drink. He observes the way most of the club goers dance awkwardly, appearing to lack confidence needed to engage with the strippers in a calm and collected way. It’s amusing to him really, especially since so many of the strippers themselves are the instigators as they rub up on those who are willing; he also can’t fathom why anyone would go out clubbing — especially to a strip club — if they’re going to be too shy and reserved to get their dick wet in the process. So with that final thought, Kibum realizes he can’t continue to sit back in second hand embarrassment, and that he’d only be a hypocrite if he continued to hide at the bar. Deciding to finally go on the prowl he orders his third and final free drink, devouring it in one go. 

With a happy buzz starting to cloud Kibum’s brain, he barely comes to realize he had lost his friends some time ago, and although he’s not too excited about being dragged out solely to be ditched, he is grateful his loneliness makes it easier to maneuver through the club. The dance floor turns out to be more compact than what it appeared to be from the bar, and the deeper Kibum dives in, the raunchier things appear to be. It’s clear to him now the bar was too far for him to see the actual truth, and that the club was much bigger than it initially seemed… people of all sorts surely throwing themselves — along with their money — at every stripper, groping them or even mouthing at them as long as consent was given. Kibum would even notice a few strippers silently drag away their customers to a dimly lit hallway in the back corner, surely for more things that can’t be bought fully in public. A couple of them, he notices, actually carry trays of drinks, bras and underwear stuffed with bills.

Sweat slowly starts to drench Kibum’s face and body, as he starts to feel a bit overwhelmed and unsure about who to seduce when everyone is already on top of one another (even though he’s made out with two people already, and downed a fourth beverage). Slipping from one dancer to the next, it’s also proving a bit difficult to keep one stripper’s attention for too long if you didn’t cough up the cash. He quickly realizes this routine of hopping to different dancers in hopes of landing one will be ineffective, and decides to try to steal one from the elevated pole stages positioned in the middle of the enormous dance floor instead. 

From sitting at the bar, Kibum could only see the stripper poles sticking out from the ceiling, but now in front of him he sees the workers rotate in between sets of 3 songs, and each of them have different routines. He smiles to himself and sits to the side of the middle stage to observe yet again, and decides which pole dancing stripper he’ll try to really win over successfully this time. At this point, Kibum’s frustration at this club has completely washed over him, refusing to leave empty handed as he eagerly holds a stack of cash to throw at his wanted prize. He thinks that, especially since his friends who forced him out are yet to be found, if he leaves this place without at least a face fuck he’ll feel like a clown… Coincidentally, as if on cue, Kibum feels his phone buzzing in his pocket. One of his friends is calling.

“…Hello?” Kibum answers with a loud voice.

“Kibum, hey! Uh, did you leave the bar? We’re about to head out”. Oh seriously, how convenient, Kibum thinks to himself. “Where are you? You didn’t leave right? It sounds like you’re still in th-” and Kibum can no longer care to continue paying attention because the red lights of the club suddenly black out and the blue lights brighten along with a giant spotlight appearing from the ceiling, transforming the club into an almost totally different place. It doesn’t even really look like the same place anymore. He can hear his friend still talking — practically yelling — on the other line, when he ends the call as an announcer’s voice halts the club’s music. It’s dead silent now.

“Happy weekend friends and fuckers, we’d like to welcome our newest dancer!” the announcer draws the crowd wild, as if this was expected. “So, as always, we’d like to welcome them with a heated applause and then they’re ready to entertain you all with a special routine! Oh, and I’m sure you’ll all be ready to wait in line for a taste!” The crowd of the dance floor clears up as everyone finds their way to a seat, anticipation grows as the announcer continues to hype up their newest stripper. Kibum actually finds himself getting nervous when he notices the number of people piling around the stage he’s seated at… and surely, as expected, a spotlight shines right on it. His throat goes dry, not really sure what to expect. 

What came next couldn’t have been anything he could have imagined. The lights in the club completely shut off again following the loud roar of the crowd upon the announcer’s reveal of the new dancer, Taemin. Music slowly starts to play and the lights start to slowly fade back on in the same dusky blue with smaller spotlights flashing around the room; Kibum is more than intrigued now, immediately recognizing the song as Lady GaGa’s “Government Hooker”. With that, the lights begin to jump back and forth between blue and red, switching with the beat as her enchanting voice leads into the heavy electronic intro. Kibum, a bit impressed now with the effort seemingly put into this performance, thinks to himself that this club really wasn’t so bad after all.

On the fifth flash back to red, a figure finally appears on stage and the giant spotlight reappears on him, accompanied by more flashing lights all synchronized with the music. By now the crowd is too caught up in anticipation and awe to really react; almost everyone, including Kibum, is practically holding their breath as Taemin struts closer to the pole. His figure is stunning, slim and tight, with long legs and broad shoulders; he’s wearing what appears to be sparkling black booty shorts, a thick ring collar around his neck, and nothing else aside matching sparkling platform boots which only help accentuate the sexiness of his legs. Kibum can feel his mouth water just by staring at the way he struts down the stage. And besides the dancer's practically perfect body, his face is also a sight to die for. A sultry but intense stare illuminated from his round eyes; his lips fat, plump, and pink, all of which only complimented the sweet roundness of his innocent looking face… Kibum gulps now with his imagination running wild with absolute lust, and as Taemin’s slender hands grip the pole, Kibum’s sweaty ones grip onto his thighs.

The flashing lights, along with the gripping beat of the song really help deliver the lyrics’ message; “I could be anything” for your lover, and Taemin moves perfectly to match the sensuality of the music — arching his back and swaying his hips in ways Kibum swears he has never seen, and his face also conveys the perfect emotions as a cherry on top. His impressive arm strength also proves to be extremely sexy every time Taemin hoists himself up to do elaborate tricks to further show himself off. Kibum surely has to get to him, he _must_.

_As long as I'm your hooker_

_(Back up and turn around)_

_As long as I'm your hooker_

_(Hands on the ground)_

_As long as I'm your hooker_

_(Back up and turn around)_

_As long as I'm your hooker_

_(Get down!)_

The song rings through his mind, and his lust only grows the more he watches the main attraction swivel and dance. By now Taemin has caught sight of Kibum watching him, and notices the clear thirsting lust in his eyes. For reasons beyond him it’s calling to him, and Taemin decides to focus his eyes on him to further solidify the lust… perfect timing, with the bridge now approaching.

_Put your hands on me,_

_John F. Kennedy_

_I'll make you squeal baby_

_As long as you pay me_

As the bridge plays, the lights stay blue and all focus onto Taemin. He looks straight to Kibum, and drops to his knees, legs wide open, touching himself starting from his crotch, and his hands ghost up to his lips which are now clearly wording the lyrics with raunchy expressions to match. Taemin finishes the bridge with a whip of his head and turns around, sliding up in an arch and pushing his ass out at Kibum as a final form of attack. An attack which proves to be beyond successful, because by the time Taemin’s eyes find their way back to Kibum he notices sweat dripping down his face. 

When the song comes to a close and Lady GaGa’s lyrics are joined with the loud beeping of censored curses, Kibum finds himself half hard but also a bit irritated at Taemin as he is obviously toying with him. Taemin finishes off his routine with most of the lights shining on him one last time, sliding around the pole and still fixating his gaze on Kibum. At the end of it all Taemin lands in a split, chest heaving, now sweating himself. It feels like it’s just the two of them in the room; even with the cheer of the crowd and dollar bills flooding the stage, Taemin stays staring at Kibum who feels entranced by the extreme lust in his eyes. 

Before either of them even have the chance to think on how to react to this strange encounter, Kibum’s friend finds him in the midst of the roaring crowd, distracting him from Taemin. As regular club activities commence, he’s dragged up and out of his seat, forced to leave, now truly losing sight of the dancer who’s disappeared off the stage… He ends up arriving home upset, horny, but mostly unsatisfied and masturbates to images of blue and red flashing on Taemin’s perfect ass in sparkling shorts.

* * *

Kibum ends up returning to the club on his own the next night, feeling a bit embarrassed at how easily this location fished him back into the desire that clubbing usually gave him. He can’t help the craving though — images of Taemin’s routine haunted his thoughts throughout the day… it’s seriously annoying getting hard at random times of the day just at the thought of some stripper you’ve never met, and Kibum can’t stand it. So here he is, at the same bar as the night before, this time paying to get tipsy. He is more than set on finding Taemin and accomplishing his goal.

Dodging around the many strippers and other club goers proves easier this time, now that he’s experienced the club’s dance floor at least once. Everyone seems to portray more confidence this night, and Kibum wonders if it has to do with it being a Saturday. Either way, finding the subject of his desire is taking longer than he anticipated. He’s gone around the dance floor twice, and Taemin definitely wasn’t dancing on the poles, so where could he be? Kibum wondered if he was already busy with a client and maybe occupying a room towards the dark hallway; he makes his way there, trying to appear as casual as he possibly can to hide his growing frustration. Luckily though the frustration comes to halt as Taemin appears from the hallway upon Kibum’s arrival, as if it was on cue.

Taemin pauses as soon as he notices Kibum and they both stare at each other, half holding their breath. Kibum looks to check Taemin out, scanning him from head to toe. Tonight he’s wearing a tight fishnet mesh top with black leather undies and a thigh garter around his left leg. He has on the same boots as last night and Kibum notices handcuffs already attached to his right wrist. He’s also wearing an earring with what Kibum assumes is the key to cuffs, and a smokey eyeshadow look — which is already a bit runny from lord knows what… Overall his look tonight makes him look much more intense, and way more slutty. Kibum takes it upon himself to speak, for the longer he stares at Taemin like fresh meat the more ridiculous he must seem to him.

“I, uh, I loved your routine last night. I was here, I don’t know if you remember, but I enjoyed it quite a lot.” Kibum mentally curses to himself, he’s never opened with such a lame statement for a possible one night stand. Taemin must’ve thought so too, because he smiles a gummy smile, making Kibum’s heart tug before proceeding to laugh out loud.

“Oh no, I thought you’d be more fun than that…,” Taemin responds while still giggling to himself, “You’re so good looking, and the way you stared at me last night really made me think you could ravish me exactly how I’d like…”. Kibum is baffled at how Taemin talks to him so casually, but is irked with the sudden attitude he wasn’t expecting to deal with. “Would you like to give this another try before I walk away," Taemin says, with an even gummier smile and an evil twinkle in his eye.  
  
“How much do you charge, then?”, Kibum then decides to just be bold and attack Taemin’s attitude with bluntness. “Actually, what services do you even do?”. With that, Taemin’s expression goes from a smile to a smirk, and he crosses his arms before replying.

“What if I don’t do any type of service at all?”, he starts to laugh again when Kibum’s expression reads unsatisfactory. At this point Kibum is sure he doesn’t have the patience for any game Taemin seems to be trying to play. Just watching his lips move alone is making him go crazy for a blowjob, so without thinking he grabs onto one of Taemin’s arms and pulls him close. The smile vanishes the instant Kibum comes close to his face, piercing him with an intense stare. 

“I’m sure you do services, you wouldn’t be working at a whore shack like this if you didn’t,” Kibum says with a low growl in his voice, and now Taemin is finally more than interested. Before having the chance to reply however, Kibum proceeds to tug him by the arm and leads him back into the dim lit hallway, walking down far enough to be practically invisible to the club goers on the dance floor. He pushes him against the wall and for a moment they both stop, Kibum’s heart beating wild with determination.

“So, what is it? Are you going to tell me how much?” he asks Taemin one more time, without trying to sound desperate, “I’d like a blowjob right now…”

“Hm, fine,” Taemin smiles again, though Kibum swears he saw him gulp, “The service will cost you a hundred dollars though, is that good with you beautiful?”

“I’m sorry did you say _one hundred dollars_… you have got to be kidding me right?” Kibum chuckles, “Don’t you think you’re overcharging? I can get a free nut at another club at some glory hole if that’s the case!”

“Then why didn’t you just go to one of those clubs?” Kibum is starting to really hate that pretty gummy smile Taemin can’t seem to wipe off. “I might be overcharging, but the price is up to me anyway. And don’t you think my ass is worth it, after all?” he chuckles back but Kibum is not amused. Taemin starts to notice it though, when Kibum starts staring at him evilly, desperation now most certainly showing. He steps closer to Taemin’s proximity again, having to look up due to the length of Taemin’s heels. The height difference means nothing however, when Kibum’s stare feels like he’s about to devour Taemin nonetheless — that alone is something Taemin cannot resist…

“Negotiate.” Kibum sounds dark now with his patience completely gone, giving him a more than intimidating aura; ready to finally get what he’s craving.

“I-I’ll charge a slightly cheaper price at the end of my service, but the amount I tell you then will be non negotiable… period.” Kibum only gets closer to Taemin’s face after his reply, practically breathing in his face before grabbing his arm with the handcuff and throwing it behind him to trap his other hand in it. With his hands now bound behind his back he’s completely helpless to whatever Kibum might do, which is exciting to both of them. “Don’t you want to get into one of these rooms before losing it?” Taemin starts, but is rudely interrupted by Kibum pushing him down to his knees, where he comes face to face with his crotch. He notices a bulge, and can’t help but gulp again now that he knows Kibum is erect before even touching him. “You truly must be as desperate as you seem… already hard just by having me on my knees?” 

Kibum can’t stop himself from rolling his eyes a bit, but he also can’t stop from admitting Taemin is right… he is desperate, and got his boner the moment the dancer’s plump lips got close to his crotch. He grabs a handful of Taemin’s hair, towering over him as he rests his other arm against the wall and looks down, caressing him a bit before yanking on the softness of his locks. Taemin gasps in surprise and pleasure.

“Yes, I’m damn desperate. Wasn’t that your goal after all? Staring me down last night, the way you did. And now, fishing me in by playing hard to get…” He yanks at Taemin’s hair again, winning another satisfying reaction. “Did you pick that song because it’s the truth? You could be anything for your clients?” Taemin, who continued to stare at Kibum’s now even harder erection, finally looks up to meet his hungry, almost grim, state of desire. Absolute lust is reeking off of him, and the smell, along with the muffled beat from the dance floor vibrating through the walls behind him, makes Taemin feel dizzy. Sweat lines Kibum’s brow as he licks his lips and loosens his grip on Taemin to release himself from his pants. Resuming his hand more gently on Taemin this time, he says, “I want you to suck me like a cumslut. Your lips are perfect for it, you don’t need your hands. Just suck me until I come…”

They stare at each other for a few seconds before Taemin rests his head back into Kibum’s hand, and opens his mouth as wide as he can, tongue out as far as it goes, looking like something right out of a porn shoot. This triggers Kibum, and he forcefully grips his hair again, guiding his mouth straight onto his leaking cock. The sensation of Taemin’s mouth overwhelms him, warm and wet with his tongue sloppily lapping underneath his penis… He keeps a tight grip on Taemin’s head, holding him back to fuck himself deep down his drooling gaping mouth. He can’t stop his loud moaning each time he hits the back of his throat, not giving a damn about the few people walking by. Even Taemin let loud wet sounds and groans escape his mouth as Kibum slammed into him roughly — he was not hiding his enjoyment of being face fucked like a toy, whimpering each time Kibum popped off to be lapped at with his tongue. Kibum whimpers too, each time he looks down to see Taemin suck him off so beautifully dirty. 

Desperation was now reeking off the both of them. Taemin started to get painfully hard himself, and took control out of Kibum’s grip to bob up and down on his cock himself. He really didn’t need his hands, just like Kibum said. Easily, he maneuvers his head to snake around the ever leaking erection; causing Kibum to start cursing out loud. He places his now free hand on the wall to watch Taemin more intently, to stare at the way he gulps his cock exactly like he asked; his lips feel even better than Kibum could have ever guessed, and he begins to fuck himself along to Taemin’s bobbing, chasing the euphoric feeling of his building orgasm.  
  
Shortly however, in a swift movement Taemin forces himself completely onto Kibum, throwing himself a bit forward to be sure he’s totally engulfed him in his mouth. With his nose rubbing against the stubble of Kibum’s shaved pubes, and his tongue licking the underside of his balls, Taemin starts to shake his head from side to side. He’s also chasing after Kibum’s orgasm, and in this effort his eyes begin to water, smudging his makeup further… and finally letting victory wash over him with a long moan when he hears Kibum slam the wall, accompanied by a loud “FUCK” before feeling warm liquid trickle down his throat. They stay frozen like that, Kibum panting over Taemin as he breathes through his nose and allows his tears to continue falling. He blinks up to Kibum twice, displaying a look of innocence and making himself laugh before gulping. 

Kibum grunts at the feeling of Taemin making sure all his come is swallowed, feeling blissful and accomplished despite the amount of sweat all over his body and the very tiny crowd that had formed behind them. They disperse by the time Taemin pops off however, missing their chance to catch their witnesses… Taemin falls onto his ass, and rests on the wall behind him still trying to catch his breath in deep sighs. He also sounds just as blissful as Kibum feels, and so Kibum tucks himself into his pants to help him off the floor.

“I’m guessing this key as your earring is the key to the handcuffs, right?” he asks Taemin once he’s on his feet and they’re both breathing normally again. Kibum thinks to himself that Taemin actually looks as stunning as ever, now that he’s freshly face fucked with the tears and boogers on his face as evidence of it all. He really wants to take a picture, for memories and keepsakes but wonders how much he’d be charged for that… which reminds him! The price for this encounter alone hadn’t even been set in stone yet. Grabbing the key, and freeing Taemin from his bind, he wonders to ask but Taemin beats him to it.

“You were exactly how I imagined,” Taemin says in a raspy voice, coughing a bit while he wipes his tears before resuming. “Consider yourself lucky, this first service will be free…” and there is a sudden change of character now, as he smiles childlike to Kibum while replacing his earring; he then looks down and laughs shyly, “I had fun.” With that, Kibum is confused. Why is Taemin suddenly treating this like some sort of… date? But if that means a free deep throat blowjob, then by all means Kibum doesn’t care. He’s reigned triumphant in his conquest, and won over his disgustingly desired prize after all… But then he looks to Taemin, and a weird feeling of worry washes over him. He watches Taemin giggle as he pushes him back, and hears him as he walks away with a swaying strut, but continuing the childlike aura by saying: “Bring me something more fun next time.”

Kibum now wonders to himself if coming to this strip club was a mistake after all... He wonders (and isn’t sure) if he’s hooked back onto clubbing because of the good music and fun time, and he wonders whether he finds himself at that same club every weekend now because of that old rush staying alive — or because of something else. He wonders what his friends will think when they find out he’s become a regular at a strip club he had originally refused... and he also wonders to himself if Taemin will ever ask him for his name.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my good friend Somya for helping me edit and fix my mistakes!


End file.
